


Naughty Nidrasana

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Brother/Brother Incest, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Filthy, Gay Sex, Gen, Headcanon, Humorous Ending, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Nidrasana, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester's Monster Cock, Sam Winchester-centric, Sam-Centric, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Some Humor, Tumblr Prompt, Wincest - Freeform, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam learns another way of being self-sufficient… with his monster cock</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Filthy slight headcanon drabble justifying why Sam keeps so fit and bendy. I mean, can you blame him? Nidrasana is the name of the yoga pose. Special thanks to @mindyleeb and @sassy-classyandsmartassy (why can’t I tag you?) in the @spnfanficpond for helping me out with a title.

Dean wasn’t the only one who dated someone bendy. Sam had a pleasant experience with a yoga instructor as well. Even though his fling with a bendy partner didn’t last, Sam learned a thing or two about yoga and the importance of stretching.

One morning while he was trying out a pose, he positioned his crotch directly in front of his face and pondered.

_Would it be possible if…? Could that work? Maybe? But that would take some practice first._

Sam was craving something new to get himself off. It was difficult with how well endowed he was. One large hand was never enough lately. Even when he gripped himself with two hands there was always still something missing. This is why he needed his idea to work.

Sam was religious in his morning yoga for the next week, stretching and holding poses. He was ramped up about this idea and did not want fail from the get go. He knew the human body was able to bend in ways he never thought possible and he was confident he’d be able to achieve his goal.

Exactly one week passed since he got the idea. That morning he woke up determined and stretched his muscles in his daily sun salutation before retreating back to bed. Morning wood still in full glory, Sam lay down and gently stroked his massive cock with one hand as he always did, but this time, he knew it would be different.

He was ready. Sam closed his eyes as he stretched his legs behind him. He kept breathing deeply as he wrapped his arms underneath to lift up his pelvis. With his legs locked behind his head and hands locked at the small of his back, he finally opened his eyes to see his plan worked better than he thought it would.

All Sam wanted to do was be able to stretch into a position to just lick the tip of his monster cock, but he realized he was now staring directly at his thick length in full detail, able to see a bead of precome glistening at the slit. He would be able to lick himself at ease and do more than he initially bargained for.

But first things first, time to achieve what he wanted to do. Sam leaned forward, mouth parted and tongue sticking out to lick the red tip of his cock. When his wet tongue met his cock, he shivered. This was all too much - the taste of his precome, the feeling of the smooth head of his cock on his tongue, and the pleasure of a hot tongue on his cock.

Sam leaned back, gasping, knowing he wouldn’t be able to last but he had to make it count. After catching his breath, he leaned in again, wrapping his lips around the head of his cock, a muffled moan escaping him. His lips dragged further down his shaft as he leaned in further. Sam was gaining a newfound appreciation of his body being so bendy and well-endowed.

The sensations of tasting and feeling himself this way were thrilling. He began bobbing his head slowly, his lips pumping up and down his shaft. Breathing hard through his nose as he felt his orgasm approaching rapidly, his balls swelling and tight.

Sam reached the point of no return when he began to hollow out his cheeks. There was an overwhelming sensation all over his body just before he came, everything rushing and tightening. His arms shaking beneath him as he felt his cock throb in his mouth. For a split second, before it happened, it finally dawned on him that he was going to come in his mouth for the first time ever. The surge of come in his mouth surprised him, more at how hot and how much there was rather than the taste of himself. Sam swallowed it eagerly, indulging in the experience.

Not wanting to overdo it, he leaned his head back, unclasping his arms and unlocking his legs from behind his head. He relaxed his limbs at his side, keeping still as he stared at the ceiling, and his mind blank. After a solid five minutes, the first thought that popped into his head was why he didn’t try this sooner?


	2. Naughty Nidrasana - Part 2 (Non-Wincest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Dean walks in on Sam while he pleasures himself in the Nidrasana pose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was prompted on what would happen if/when Dean walked in on Sam. This is the non-Wincest version. Wincest smut to follow in the next chapter

Sam would, of course, be all caught up in the moment unable to hear his brother call his name.

Annoyed at Sam’s lack of response, Dean would plow into his brother’s room but leave immediately once his brain materialized the scene in front of him. After shutting the door behind him he’d freeze in the hallway, feeling shocked and confused before heading to the garage. He’d spend the rest of the day, avoiding his brother and tinkering Baby to take his mind off of what he saw.

Sam would be fine, he wouldn’t be ashamed in his ability to be “self-sufficient’ since they’ve walked on on each other before. It was just one of those things that happened growing up with limited privacy. He expected a little awkwardness, maybe some teasing, but it’d be something they got over.

They didn’t see each other until the next morning when Dean walked into the kitchen seeing Sam with a bowl of cereal, lost in the thick book in front of him. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down, clearing his throat to get his brother’s attention.

Sam looked up, waiting for the teasing to begin.

“So…h-how does one do… that?” Dean asked stiffly.

Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes, thinking that Dean was going to drag out the teasing all day.

“No, seriously,” Dean asserted before trailing off uncertainly, “How do I…”

A look of hesitation appeared on Sam’s face, once he realized that Dean was asking the question seriously. He pursed his lips, huffing through his nostrils.

“Yoga,” he announced curtly, over pronouncing the word.

Dean raised his eyebrows and nodded in understanding as he thought to himself, “Fuck that!”

It was never mentioned again.


	3. Naughty Nidrasana - Part 2 (Wincest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean catches Sam being self-sufficient with his monster cock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I partly blame @vintagevalentinexx on Tumblr for this who prompted me with what would happen if/when Dean walked in on Sam. I wrote a non-Wincest version and this Wincest version, which is twice as long because of smut.

Sam would, of course, be all caught up in the moment unable to hear his brother call his name.

Dean burst into Sam’s room after no response, standing in the doorway and looking on in disbelief followed quickly by anger, his nostrils flaring immediately.

Sam froze, looking up while he still had his pink lips around his cock. There wasn’t exactly an easy way to scramble out of a pose like that.

“What the hell Sam!” Dean bellowed, feeling himself stiffen as he glanced at Sam’s swollen lips and vulnerable position.

Sam slowly pulled back from the head of his cock, the tip of it now glistening.

Dean began to stammer, “h-how..?”

Sam began to unravel himself from his pose only to be interrupted.

“No,” Dean requested quietly, one hand in protest and one hand unzipping his jeans.

“De,” Sam breathed.

“Just stay,” Dean urged, as he quickly undressed. He spat in his hand and stroked his already stiff length before approaching the bed.

“You could’ve told me you could do this, that your body could bend like this,” Dean murmured as he held Sam’s hips steady, allowing Sam to relax his arms.

Dean’s cock, rested against Sam’s ass, rubbing against his tight hole.

“Hurry up,” Sam pleaded.

Dean spat onto his hand once more, using his fingers to circle lube around Sam’s entrance before lining up his cock. He slowly pushed in.

Sam began to moan, being able to see and feel Dean be buried inside him closer in this position.

“So fucking deep,” Dean panted, surprised he was able to push in further, “Don’t think I’ve ever been able to go this deep before.”

“Fuck,” Dean gasped when he was fully seated.

Only the sound of heavy breaths and low grunts followed as Dean began moving his hips in short thrusts.

Sam closed his eyes, mouth opened in pleasure, his hard cock bouncing up and down, and immediately he regretted not getting fucked by Dean in this position before

Dean finally broke the silence.

“Come on Sammy. Wanna see you suck yourself. Wanna make you come in your mouth while I fuck you.”

Sam clenched in arousal, making Dean growl and quicken his pace with longer, meaningful thrusts. He leaned forward, using the momentum of Dean’s thrusts to fuck his own mouth. Muffled staccato grunts followed, making it known to Dean that Sam was close to finding release.

Dean pounded his hips with a stronger thrust triggering Sam’s climax. Sam froze in place as he came quietly, only the roar of his body giving any sign - the twitching pulse of his cock, the strong clench of his hole throbbing around Dean’s length, and the droplet of come at the corner of his mouth.

Dean jerked his hips forward at the sight of white dribbling from Sam’s mouth, setting off his own climax about to shoot his own milky white come.

While Sam came silently, Dean cried out a loud curse before shuddering on top of Sam, gripping his hips tightly before letting out a low groan in relief. Sam echoed the groan, the feeling of Dean’s hot come inside him added to the waves of pleasure he was coming down from.

Dean slipped out, laying on the bed as Sam untangled himself.

They lay on the bed, still coming down.

Dean opened his mouth about to speak when Sam interjected with a chuckle,

“Yoga.”

Dean nodded in understanding, a small smile appearing on the side of his mouth


End file.
